Surveillance cameras are commonly used to monitor objects or people within an area of surveillance by producing streams of video images that may be displayed to and/or recorded for use by security personnel. To obtain a clear view of the area of surveillance, the surveillance cameras are often mounted many meters off the ground, to a wall, to a post structure or to a ceiling structure. This complicates the installation procedure for an installer of the surveillance camera and also makes the maintenance harder to perform.
To this end, the installation or maintenance personnel may need a scaffold or a ladder further complicating the handling of the surveillance camera.
Thus, there is a need for surveillance cameras that are simple to install. More specifically, there is a need to provide camera housing arrangements for surveillance cameras which may efficiently be installed and handled by installation and maintenance personnel.